Little Arthur
by IloveMerlinandArthur
Summary: On a hunting trip, Merlin starts to feel a strange kind of magic in the air. Little does he know what it will mean, and how it will effect everyone.If you want to know what happens, read and find out.
1. The Hunting Trip

Chapter one: The Hunting Trip

'Hunting, great' thought Merlin. Today was Monday, and "Monday's are hunting trip days" as Arthur had once told him. The prince liked Mondays, Merlin however did not. Why? There are three reasons:

1. He felt sorry for the animals

2. He had to carry all the hunting gear

3. Arthur always told him to shut up, even when he wasn't saying anything.

"Well I better get up to Arthur's chambers then" sighed Merlin, as he turned the corner leading to the hallway in which said prince's chambers were, whilst trying to carry all four plates of food for the prince's breakfast.

After Merlin had carefully set the food down on the table, he went over to open the curtains at the window all the while saying "Rise and shine, little daisy".

Letting the light flood the room he heard a groan and looked over at Arthur's four poster bed to see the prince sitting up who turned his head to look right back at him.

"What did you just call me?" asked Arthur from his bed, his voice sounding a little drowsy from sleep. Merlin quickly thought for a moment then replied

"I didn't say anything sire" with a cheeky grin plastered on his face, he expertly dodged the oncoming pillow that the prince had decided to throw at him.

"Tell me Merlin has breakfast arrived on time today?" asked the prince with a smirk on his face waiting for his manservant to say "I'll just go get it now" but that wasn't the case.

"Breakfast is on the table, and before you ask, yes the hunting gear is packed and the horses are groomed and tacked ready to go" said Merlin rather proudly of his accomplishments this morning. Arthur however was not expecting that and just sat there with his mouth gaping open looking quite like a fish that has run out air.

"Well now, what have we here has Merlin actually done something right for once?" asked Arthur mockingly. Merlin was hurt by those words, he tried his best every day and when he did do something right he was either mocked or insulted. He just looked at Arthur then looked at the ground, he would not show the prince how his words had affected him. Whenever Merlin felt something it was reflected in his eyes. So therefore he would not meet Arthur's eyes with his own because it would only make it worse.

When breakfast was eaten and the prince dressed Merlin and Arthur were riding out with some of the knights to go hunting. They finally stopped their ride when they came to the forest beside Camelot. It was a deep and dark forest, a perfect place for hunting. They tied their horses to a few low branches and set off while Merlin was forced to carry the hunting gear yet again. Struggling with the weight like usual Merlin nearly tripped about ten times on the way to the clearing which was a favourite grazing ground for deer.

It was awful in Merlin's opinion when he heard the telltale sound of an arrow being fired. Glancing up at that moment to see the beautiful doe get hit in the side, staggering around for a few seconds before falling to the ground. He saw Arthur turn slightly to aim at another and fire, but this time the arrow never met it's intended target for their was a clap of thunder and the deer had taken flight out of there. Which left the arrow imbedded in a tree trunk.

"Damn weather" Merlin heard Arthur mutter.

"Alright one deer, Sir Leon and Sir Wildor go gather the body. Sir Andrew and Sir Truden go check the rabbit traps then all meet back at the horses". The knights went off to do their tasks and Merlin and Arthur headed straight back to the horses.

When the knights came back, it was discovered that they had caught four rabbits and of course one deer.

On their way back to Camelot was a slow journey because of their flighty horses whenever the thunder rang loud and clear which was often. But Merlin couldn't help but notice that something was different, that's when he recognised it, it was the feel of magic in the atmosphere and it didn't seem all that pleasant.

Picking up the pace, the knights, Arthur and Merlin urged their horses into a slow canter homeward. It all happened so quick they were cantering home, when came a loud rumble of thunder it was at this point that Merlin's fear of the strange feel of magic proved right. There came a blinding light speeding from out of the trees then the next Arthur's great bay horse by the name of Ashwinder reared up as if to protect his rider or to frighten this strange light.

The light it seemed wasn't afraid and blew straight into Arthur and his horse who was knocked sideways to the ground while the knight's horses scattered in fear, some sending their riders flying. Merlin's brown horse Rhubarb twitched and fidgeted but otherwise stood so still you'd have thought he'd turned into a statue.

When the light faded away Merlin assessed the situation, the knights were fine just a little dazed but he couldn't for the life of him find where Arthur went. That's when he heard the sound of faint whimpering, so he got of his horse and walked in the direction of the noise.


	2. Little Arthur

_Author Notes: I do not own Merlin, I do however claim some of the Knight's names since I didn't know any others, I also claim the horse names._

Chapter two: Little Arthur

As Merlin reached the place where the noise was coming from, behind the tree sat a very small boy. Overly large clothes clung from his small form, Merlin was baffled who could this kid be?

"Excuse me, but what is your name?" asked Merlin thinking that this boy resembled Arthur just a little too much.

The boy was in the middle of crying when he heard the voice, and looked up.

"Mer…Mer." The boy sighed for the life of him he couldn't get the older boys name out.

"Oh no, you couldn't be. Arthur?" Merlin was shocked the little boy was Arthur and apparently he knew who Merlin was, so therefore he had to have all his adult memories.

"Has anyone found the prince?" yelled Sir Leon.

"Yes, I have although he isn't as old as he was before" Replied Merlin, attracting the attention of all the knight's that were there. Once the knight's had seen what Merlin had found.

Sir Andrew said "When we get back to Camelot, we are going to inform the King of what has happened on our hunt."

'Gaius isn't going to like this' thought Merlin to himself, as he was riding back to Camelot, holding the reins to his friends horse, Merlin lead it along side him while Arthur sat in front of him on Merlin's horse. The knights surrounded them in a protective circle. Once they reached the gates of Camelot Sir Truden announced to the guard "Alert the king, we seek an audience."

"Please tell me again, what happened?" demanded the king who was looking straight at Sir Leon who gulped, the king was in a rage, but he hid his fear and repeated what had occurred on the hunt.

"So you say this bright light flew from out of nowhere and hit my son, this means that there must be a sorcerer around." Uther paused in his pace, then barked out an order "Sir Leon and Sir Wildor, go gather a few knights and search the upper and lower town and the surrounding forests, I want this sorcerer found and if you do, kill them on sight."

"Merlin, take my son to Gaius hopefully he'll find away help him."


	3. Gaius Will Know

_Author Notes: There will be quite a lot of mistakes, especially if Arthur's talking since he's three years old and cannot pronounce words correctly. So you'll have to guess what he's saying._

_Chapter Three: Gaius Will Know_

"_Arthur, your not happy are you?" asked Merlin concerned for the now young prince. _

"_No" replied Arthur who they had found out to be three years of age. 'Hopefully Gaius will know something, otherwise we are most certainly doomed.' Thought Merlin he didn't want to voice his opinion in front of the three year old prince._

"_I scare Mer" said Arthur looking at Merlin with fear in his eyes. There were many disadvantages of being a three year old and the one Arthur was most afraid of was not being able to hide emotion. "There's no need to be scared , don't worry I'll keep you safe" replied Merlin, honesty ringing clear through his voice. Arthur sighed and relaxed as Merlin carried him on his hip to Gaius's Chambers. _

"_I don't want to be stuck like this foreve Mer, I don't cos when my father reties, I won be able to rule the Kindome." _

"_Oh, I'm sure Gaius will find a way to reverse this … err situation that we have so haphazardly gotten ourselves into."_

"_You don't sound so sure" counteracted Arthur. 'Well we definitely find out when we get there now wont we?' thought Merlin as he reached Gaius's door. _

"_Gaius, Open the door!" called Merlin loudly so that Gaius could hear him. The door creaked open and they saw Gaius's face appear "Ahh there you are Merlin, I was wondering when you'd be back because I need you to get me some herbs." _

"_Yeah, that maybe a problem since my arms are full of Arthur right about…" Merlin pretended to look around for a clock and continued "now I'd say." That's when Gaius noticed the small boy Merlin was holding and exclaimed "Merlin, how did he get so Small?" _

"_Magic, no need to alert the king he has already been notified." Replied Merlin Calmly._

"_Look Gaius we have to find a way to turn him back, because if Uther decides to cark it" At this the young prince turned a sharp look at Merlin and squinted his eyes "Sorry Arthur, no offence but if it does happen no one can rule the kingdom unless you want Morgana to do it but I don't think so." Arthur gave a horrified look and groaned._

_Gaius was flipping through one of his old magic spell books when he found the section on De-ageing ._

"_We might find something here, what did you say the spell looked like?" asked Gaius. _

"_A great blas of blindin light" supplied Arthur in his young voice. "Hmm, let's see here ahh yes this looks like the spell" muttered Gaius. _

"_What is it?" Asked Merlin dreading the answer hopefully it wasn't something too complicating, but that hope was squished as Gaius replied "It is a Latin Spell the words 'Facio unus tener iterum' mean 'to make one young once more' my book however says nothing of a cure."_

_That was all Arthur could bear before he broke down into hysterical childish tears, he grabbed tightly at Merlin's jacket and buried his face into his shoulder._

"_No matter how long it takes, I will find something to fix this mess" said Gaius to Merlin barely audible over the sound of Arthur's sobbing. _


	4. It will be Alright

_Author's Note: I Thank all of you who added me to your Alert and Favourite lists! Thank you for reading and reviewing, it's prompt me to keep going with the story._

_Chapter Four: It will be Alright _

"_I hope Gaius finds a way to change me back" Commented Arthur, his voice had become clearer over the few days that he had been three years old he hardly had a lisp now. _

"_Oh, don't you worry about it Arthur he will, he always finds away." Merlin said to Arthur to boost his confidence. "I tell you now, it will be alright I promise." continued Merlin as he reached a grassy patch under a small tree, he sat down and Arthur did the same. _

"_So, what's for lunch?" asked Arthur as he pulled the small basket towards him, opening the lid he stuck his head inside to have a look. _

"_You know, if you keep you're head inside the basket you may never get it out again." Said Merlin, amusement dancing in his eyes, as he watched Arthur pull his head out of the basket with wide eyes, looking around to make sure nobody but Merlin had seen his childish stunt._

_Halfway through biting into his second chicken sandwich Merlin was interrupted by Arthur saying "Okay, what are we doing today Merlin? Can we go hunting?" Merlin looked at him for a while wondering if Arthur had finally lost his mind 'I mean who'd want to go hunting after the last time?, and besides he is too young to go hunting.' thought Merlin, with that decided he spoke "No, we are not going hunting, not after last time, besides you're too small." At this Arthur pouted, putting on the act of the sad child but alas he didn't fool Merlin._

"_We could go watch the knight's train, and then we could go and visit Gwen, since it's her day off." Supplied Merlin, Arthur sighed but nodded. _

"_I had never noticed how knight Sir Philip was out of shape, I mean he's been in the Guard a few times but I haven't actually ever seen him fight." commented Arthur as he and Merlin watched two knight's practicing, Sir Philip seemed to be one of the worst knight's Merlin had ever seen, the other knight what had Arthur called him? Ahh Sir Eden, Merlin had to admit that he had pretty good aim unlike his opponent. After A few hours of commenting and watching the knight's train, they got up to go find Gwen. They walked slowly to Gwen's house, talking about the light in the forest. As if talking about the light in the forest was a harbinger of what was to happen next no one knew, a red light so bright that it was almost blinding, shot out from three houses away , heading straight for Merlin and Arthur. Merlin reacted rather swiftly and already had Arthur pinned beneath him as he crouched over to protect him. Both Arthur and Merlin watch as the light sailed over their heads and crashed into a nearby cart that promptly burst into flames. Luckily no one was too badly injured, the man who was standing next to the cart had minor scraping as he was knocked to the ground from the impact as the cart had jostled violently. _

"_Arthur are you alright?" asked Merlin as he looked down at him. _

"_Yes, apart from the fact that someone has just tried to set us on fire." replied Arthur shaking a little._


	5. Not a Man, Just a boy

Chapter Five: Not a Man, Just a Boy

"Can someone actually tell me what happened?" Questioned Uther, glancing around at the people who were gathered in the Thrown room. "I saw a bright red light flash by", "I saw it heading for Merlin and the little boy he is with these days", "The cart went up in flames, it did". All the people had started to talk all at once, but the king didn't want to hear that kind of noise, so he shouted in his most commanding voice "Silence."

The whole room fell still and quiet, "Please, one at a time thank you" said the king, a young peasant woman stepped forward to explain what had transpired that afternoon. "It was just past one o'clock sire, when I went out to buy some vegetables from the market. This is when I noticed this cloaked figure step into a large crevice between two houses, I watched them for a moment it was when they raised their hand, palm facing up, fingers outstretched that I realised that they weren't normal sire. Soon after a bright red light, almost as blinding as the sun shot from his palm heading straight towards Merlin and the boy. They were lucky sire, that Merlin reacted quick enough otherwise they would of gone up in flames like the cart did."

"Merlin" said Uther as he nodded to the gangly boy as he entered the Thrown room after everyone had left. "How is Arthur?" asked the king as he gestured to the sleeping boy in Merlin's arms whose head rested on his shoulder.

"He is good sire, I shielded him from the oncoming spell my lord." replied Merlin shifting his weight as he readjusted his hold on Arthur.

"Hi Gaius, what's for dinner?" Asked Merlin quizzically, for he could smell something absolutely delicious. "We are having roast chicken and bread." replied Gaius as he served himself, Merlin and Arthur. As they were eating dinner Merlin heard a slight choking sound coming from beside and looked Arthur seemed to be having trouble swallowing and voiced his thoughts. "Arthur, don't be a pig and chew your food." Merlin was met with a glare from Arthur as he chocked some more. Merlin started patting the three year olds back, then took Arthur's plate of food from him "Hey, that's mine" cried Arthur indignantly "Hush Arthur" spoke Merlin as he started chopping the chicken on Arthur's plate into smaller bite size chunks for him, then slid the plate back to him while saying again "Chew it Arthur, don't try and swallow it whole."

A knock came at the chamber door, and a messenger stepped into the room, informing them when they had finished eating dinner that they had to meet with the king along with the court.

"I want to go" said Arthur as he clung to Merlin's Jacket, whilst looking at his father who had just declared that they had found a possible hideout, as to where the sorcerer might be found dwelling. The king sighed and shook his head while he spoke directly to his son "You would be if you were the same as you were before, but you are not a man anymore, you are but a mere boy."


	6. Childish Antics

Chapter six: Childish Antics

As the weeks past, Arthur's childish side began to take over, even though he retained his adult memories and respect, the younger child part in him that came with being a three year old was hard to fight. As it is with all small children, they have an angel side which is the innocent part, but they also have a devil side which results in being mischievous although this hasn't happened to Arthur yet. It most certainly will if Gaius doesn't find a cure. Merlin knew that if Arthur continued to be a child, he would become more childlike then his adult self, and as it with children a common wish is never to grow up. But the truth is, no matter how hard a child wishes in the end they must grow up.

And in this case, Arthur's case, yes he must grow up. To fulfil his role as the greatest king the world will ever know, not even he knows this.

Arthur ran down the halls heading towards Gaius's chambers, it was seven o'clock in the morning on a Saturday. He knocked on the door since he was too short to reach the handle and heard muffled footsteps approach the door.

"Arthur, what are you doing up at this hour on a Saturday?" Yawned Gaius.

"I have come to play with Merlin." stated Arthur "Since I can't do anything I would normally do if I were old enough."

"Oh, well Merlin is still asleep" replied Gaius as shuffled back over his desk where he was brewing a potion. "Well then, I'll just have to wake him up then won't I?" said Arthur to himself.

"I feel I must warn you Arthur, Merlin doesn't take lightly to being woken up on the weekend."

"Merlin, wakey, wakey" said Arthur standing next to Merlin's bed watching him sleep. When Merlin failed to wake up, Arthur decided to climb onto the bed to try and achieve his goal. He patted Merlin's shoulder which only made Merlin mutter something that he couldn't understand. Arthur sighed, but then smiled as he leaned down so that he was practically lying on top of Merlin's back since he was asleep on his stomach. "Merlin, its time to get up" whispered Arthur into Merlin's ear. This time it was apparent that Merlin heard or he had finally noticed the weight on his back, and shifted suddenly nearly toppling Arthur to the floor. Arthur laughed and called "Merlin?"

"What?"

"Get up"

"Why?"

"Because I want you to"

"Fine" grumbled Merlin sleepily as he sat up, Arthur had to act quick if he didn't want to get knocked to the ground, he now sat next to Merlin on the edge of the bed.

"Come on! Get dressed already" shouted Arthur from the other side of Merlin's bedroom door while Merlin got dressed.

"Alright, alright why the rush?" asked Merlin as he opened the door and walked out.

"Because, it's play day today!" cried Arthur happily, as he grabbed hold of one of Merlin's hands and started dragging him across the room to head outside.


	7. A Solution

Chapter seven: A Solution

"Merlin, I think I have found something" Said Gaius, who was looking through various books of spells and potions. "What have you found?" asked Merlin as he leaned over to have a look. "Well, the de-aging spell is in this book, it says it tends take the form of a big bright flashing light that could blind you if stared at for too long."

"Gaius, that can't be right the people described the light as blinding, but they still have their sight" contradicted Merlin.

"Yes, I know but they looked away" said Gaius.

"Gaius, why am I not blind then?, because in the forest I watched the light speed towards us, and I can still see" questioned Merlin, looking at Gaius.

Gaius looked at Merlin strangely and said "You have Magic."

"So have you found a cure?" asked Merlin hoping that he had, because Arthur was beginning to become a pain, just like small children do.

Gaius smiled knowingly at Merlin and replied "Yes, as a matter of fact, here look in the other book." While pointing at some words that were in Latin.

"Gaius you do realize that I don't understand Latin right." Gaius huffed in annoyance "Merlin you all people should understand Latin, for some spells are in that language."

"Gaius, I have never heard of Latin spells all the spells in my Magic book are of the old religion."

"Fine, 'ut laxo quis perfectus , ostendo sum quis paro in locus.' translated to English means to undo what has been done, reverse what has been set in place." replied Gaius, looking down the page he continued "It says here that the spell has to be cast on the potion before the drinker takes it."

"How long will it take to make the potion?" asked Merlin.

"It says in my book about two days" replied Gaius."Great, Arthur's becoming more childish by the day, plus there is someone out there that wants us both dead."

"I suggest you be careful Merlin, there is only one sorcerer that I know to use Latin spells." Gaius said gravely. "Gaius, who?" asked Merlin.

"A very powerful sorcerer by the name of Isolda Secundus, he is ruthless Merlin I must implore you not go after him.""Why?" asked Merlin curiously. "Because anyone who has ever stood against him have died, no one has ever lived."

"Alright, I'll keep a watch out and if I see anyone acting suspicious I'll tell the king." replied Merlin.


	8. The Right Thing

Chapter Eight: The Right Thing

"Gaius has found a cure" said Merlin cheerfully, after today he would be free of this annoying , cute, young version of Arthur.

"Really?, well that's good I suppose." replied Arthur as he walked next to Merlin around the lake of Avalon.

"Yeah, it will be good." said Merlin as he found a large rock to sit on.

"Merlin, just wondering how will it be good?" Asked Arthur as he sat on the rock next to Merlin.

"Well, I won't be bored anymore since you'll be prince prat again." Replied Merlin glancing sideways at Arthur to see how he was taking the news.

Arthur glared at Merlin and said in what he hoped to be an intimidating voice for a three year old "What, did you just call me?"

"Nothing, sire don't worry about it." replied Merlin not in least bit frightened of the small prince, he quite frankly thought it hilarious.

Merlin was babbling away about things only the servants and nobles knew, when he caught Arthur staring at something. He looked in the direction and saw a fleeting glimpse of dark Material disappear into the cave across the Lake.

"Merlin, I saw someone." Stated Arthur.

"Who were they?" asked Merlin.

"I don't know, but they looked like a sorcerer." Said Arthur then gasped when he realised that this could be the one after them.

"We have to go, and now." said Merlin quickly.

"Yes." was all Arthur said in turn.

They hurried back to Camelot, and told the king what Arthur has seen. If this was the sorcerer that was after Merlin and Arthur they now knew were they were hiding.

That night Merlin wished a goodnight to the young prince for tomorrow the potion would be ready, and Arthur would be normal again.

Merlin's last thought on this night was that it was the right thing.


	9. Taking the Potion

Chapter Nine: Taking the Potion

It was finally the day that Arthur Pendragon, crowned prince of Camelot and future king was to be turned back into his normal twenty-four year old self. Merlin was dreading it, he hoped Arthur wouldn't be his usual 'I'm better than everyone' and prat like self.

As it turns out, Gaius had set a time frame to the potion it had to be taken between 10:00 am and 12:00 am so that it could take effect immediately.

"Arthur are you ready to go to Gaius' chambers now?" asked Merlin feeling a little hesitant, if the potion turned out to be a failure than he would be stuck with a hyperactive Arthur for a couple more days and that he most certainly did not want.

While Arthur was a good child and did adorable things like getting himself stuck in something like he almost did that day when he put his head inside the basket to see what was for lunch instead of putting a hand in and pulling it out.

He could get quite excited over little things and jump and run around whenever it suited him, and drag poor Merlin along, each day becoming more like a child.

But not today, Merlin crossed his fingers and prayed to whatever god was listening.

"Yeah, I suppose" replied Arthur grabbing hold of Merlin's hand and walking next him, his head drooping.

Merlin lead the way to Gaius' chambers, it was a rather slow, quiet walk for them. Merlin knew Arthur longed to be a child a little bit longer but he couldn't let that happen because if he did, when it came the time to grow up again he wouldn't want to as it is with all small children.

Merlin knew the reason behind it to: For whatever troubles a grown-up, will and shall not trouble a child.

So at 11:00 am they arrived at Gaius' chambers and Merlin sat Arthur on a vacant chair while Gaius got the potion ready for drinking.

"Merlin did you bring some of Arthur's clothes?" asked Gaius because when Arthur took the potion he'd have to be lying down in a room with the door closed for the little clothes he was wearing would not fit him anymore.

"Yes, they are here, do you want me to put them in my room so that he can get changed into them after he becomes normal again?" Merlin asked knowingly.

"Yes, I believe that would be appropriate." replied Gaius.

Merlin placed the clothes in his room, while Arthur took the Potion and lied down then left the room to go wait.

After ten minutes Arthur finally emerged and to everyone's relief was in fact normal again.

Merlin smiled at him and told him to come sit next to him, to his surprise Arthur neither glared or insulted him, he simply complied with the request.

"I'm glad that your back to normal now, it was no fun chasing you around the entire castle that day you ate too many sweet deserts." Merlin spoke to Arthur still smiling.

Arthur smiled back at him an gave a bit of a chuckle "It was fun then, but I certainly wouldn't do it now, that would be embarrassing."

"So are we friends now, and not just servant and master?" asked Merlin afraid of the answer.

"Yeah, I guess we are." replied Arthur patting Merlin's shoulder. In that moment Merlin hugged Arthur and he let him to, for they were now best friends.


	10. The Sorcerer

Author's Note: From IloveMerlinandArthur to Isana, thank you for all the good reviews! And for following my story, I was wondering if I should write a sequel and if I do, what should I put in it?

Chapter Ten: The Sorcerer

"We have to find that sorcerer Merlin!" exclaimed Arthur who was looking at a map of the surrounding areas of Camelot.

"Let me have a look at the map." suggested Merlin, Arthur quickly moved aside so that Merlin could have a look.

"You see the lake here right?" asked Merlin as he pointed to a spot on the map, "You said you saw someone that looked like a sorcerer enter the cave across from it, didn't you?"

"Well, yeah he was wearing a dark velvet cloak with the hood covering his face so I couldn't see." replied Arthur catching on as to where the sorcerer might be hiding.

"Gaius mentioned to me that he only knew of one sorcerer that used Latin spells and enchantments." said Merlin looking slightly worried.

"Who Merlin? Who is this sorcerer that you look so worried about?" asked Arthur.

"His name was / is Isolda Secundus, Gaius said he was a very powerful and ruthless sorcerer and whoever went or stood up against him ended up dead." replied Merlin looking at Arthur intently.

"Well Merlin, alert the knights Sir Leon, Sir Wildor, Sir Andrew and Sir Truden then go saddle the horses, while I alert my father what were doing and where we are going." Said Arthur as he turned and headed straight for the door.

Merlin thought 'Great, now we have to go up against a powerful sorcerer, and I don't know how to vanquish it without putting myself at risk of execution, since magic is punishable by death.'

They were heading straight towards the cave across from the lake of Avalon, keeping their horses silent as they walked swiftly to the side of the cave. They hoped that they would catch the sorcerer by surprise, as it was luck was on their side and caught the sorcerer sleeping in his makeshift bed on the ground, they had hit him in the head with a rock to make sure he wouldn't be waking up any time soon. They tied a rope to each wrist then attached one rope to horse's saddle and the other rope to the other horse, so as they rode back to Camelot the knocked out sorcerer was dragged along the ground between two horses with knights surrounding them.

The king had asked them why they had not killed him on sight and they had answered with "because we wanted to watch the brute suffer."

The next morning was the day that the sorcerer Isolda Secundus would be executed, but that was not meant to be obviously as the guard went down to fetch the sorcerer they had discovered the cell door open and the sorcerer gone they could see that magic had been used to set him free.

The End.

Author's Note: please review and tell me if I should write a sequel and what would be good ideas to put into the story.


End file.
